Di-CLONE-ius
by derek of spades
Summary: Set thousands of years after the events in Elfen Lied when scientists return to the orignal lab to recover the data lost when the lab was destroyed/abandoned.


Thousands of years have passed since the incident involving Lucy and the unnamed lab in a far off place. The island has long been forgotten and flora has grown over the evidence that such a place ever existed.

Nancy checked to make sure her seatbelt was fastened securely and nodded to the pilot. It was a dangerous venture, going to the lost island where all that research had gone to waste. No one knew what they might find. Rumours surrounded the island, monsters that had been genetically engineered to destroy the human race, dangerous experiments and biological warfare.  
Nancy shivered. Although she didn't believe in monsters she did hope to find information about the experiments they had carried out. There was also the possibility of wild animals, those frightened her. There were few animals left on the main continents, but this island had been left alone for too many years. All kinds of beasts could have flourished.  
The helicopter whirred and landed in a semi awkward stop. They had found a clearing next to the lab itself; apparently they had used helicopters back then too. Nancy hefted the machine gun and nervously checked her ammo. She was no ordinary scientist. She had been trained in field research, which entailed knowing how to kill. Nancy was not brave but once pushed into a corner she was clinical and efficient in her extermination.  
The pilot was also a scientist, his name was Jacob, and was a close friend of hers. He checked the area and then came back, giving her a nod that it was safe. Nancy listened to the click clack of the weapons against her specimen cases. Excitement filled her.  
Stepping into the dimness of the lab she clicked on her torch. It was creepy and cold despite the warm day. Leaves and debris crunched underfoot.  
Nancy walked through the labs, taking swabs and samples of various broken jars. She sighed as she walked into yet another sterile room. This one was strange, it had cuffs on the walls and old blood had been sprayed up the walls. Nancy shivered. What had they done here? She placed a hand on the bloody wall and stared at it, as though it would spill its secrets to her. Nothing happened so she swabbed the blood and walked towards the door. A crunch made her look down. There on the floor was a triangular shaped something. She crouched down and brushed light finger tips across it. Hard and on closer inspection it looked to be a bone of some kind. A... horn? Nancy picked it up and put it in a specimen bag excitedly. She may have just found the remnants of one of their test subjects.  
Humming an old tune that she remembered from a long time ago she walked out. Little did she know that her discovery would change the world.

Nancy had found nothing, until she showed her professor the horn.  
"What is this?" he asked curiously as he turned the horn over in his hand.  
"I don't know" she said with barely leashed excitement. She had looked up every animal that ever existed, studied a multitude of skeletons and nothing had come close to what she had found, she told him so. The gleam in his eye told her she'd been right, she'd really found something.  
"This will be your personal project Nancy. I want you to clone whatever this is. We will see what you have found" he said. Nancy resisted the urge to hug him. Instead she took the horn and ran off gleefully to the cloning room.

The process was slow. The DNA had to be extracted from the bone, checked over to make sure there were no missing genes and then the actual cloning process had to begin. The embryo was at last created. It's tiny form gently bobbed in the amniotic fluid inside the test tube.  
Nancy watched the little form getting bigger and bigger. It was with a strange fascination and an odd feeling of motherly love that she watched it grow.  
One day she came to check on it and something hit her. It had been almost nine months since it was created and it looked very much like a human child. Save for a few things, the brain development and the two stubby horns sticking out of her skull. Nancy leaned close to the glass, putting her hand against its cool surface tenderly.  
"I can't wait to meet you little one" she said softly. As if in answer the foetus opened its eyes and began struggling. Realising this was the birthing cue Nancy called in the other doctors and watched as her experiment was slowly brought to life for the first time.  
The little girl had a healthy cry and went to the breast milk in a bottle like she was starving. Nancy smiled down at her.  
"I think I'll name her after the song I sang when I first found the horn... Lilium" She said happily. The doctors smiled and congratulated themselves.  
Although Lilium lived in a lab she flourished under the gentle guidance of the scientists. They were not like the scientists from the labs long ago; they did humane experiments and never pushed too hard. They wanted to find out things just as badly but within their codes of ethics, they were much more advanced and yet tested only a few things.  
Lilium was around eight years old when she began complaining that her arms weren't long enough, that they needed to reach further. Nancy began to worry too as the sixth sense sector of her brain began developing at an accelerated rate. They did multiple tests but everything came back saying that she was fine.  
Nancy was sitting with her one day when she began humming the song she was named after. Lilium had never really noticed it before but it was beautiful. She closed her eyes to listen more intently. But something began to happen. Images began appearing before her eyes. At first they were nice images, a girl and boy playing. The girl even had horns like her. But then the scenes started changing. Boys killing a puppy, then the children all began exploding in sprays of blood. Lilium opened her eyes and started shaking.  
"Mama... Please don't sing that song any more" she said shakily. Nancy looked at her 'daughter' and noticed the pale face and the shaking hands.  
"Why, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly.  
"I... it's nothing" she said and smiled at her pretend mother.

It wasn't long after that when she began to hear voices. Lilium was sleeping peacefully after a long day of school when suddenly the peace was broken.  
_Kill them...kill them all. Filthy humansssss..._  
Lilium woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed she held the covers close and peered into the darkness. No one was there. Trembling slightly she turned on her side light. Still no one. Feeling troubled she lay back down and slept a fitful nightmare filled sleep until morning.  
Nancy sat back from the monitors. They had been documenting sleep cycles in Lilium's species of late. There seemed to be some unusual brain activity around midnight. But that was not what troubled her, no, what had her on edge was the strange voice coming from Lilium's mouth at night, telling her to kill them all. Lilium never mentioned anything about it and Nancy didn't want to pry.

Lilium kept her voices a secret, afraid of what they meant and how everyone would react. It wasn't until her teenage years that things began to get out of control. She'd wake up of a morning and see the ceiling covered in handprints... The voices were getting worse too. The itchy feeling like she needed to stretch out her arms was almost unbearable now, making her restless and aggressive.  
"What's happening to me Mama?" she asked of Nancy one night when they talked through her latest aggressive act. Nancy was not good at psychology but if she had been she may have picked up that Lilium was developing a second personality.  
"It's just puberty, my sweet. It'll pass" she said affectionately and patted the girl on the head.  
But it did not pass.  
They were playing basketball one day; Lilium was scheduled for exercise regularly with other children, when she felt suddenly strange. She had the ball and was trying to make a score when she felt the other arms inside her reach out for the ball and slam it into the tiny hoop.  
Everyone stopped. It was eerily quiet.  
"Wh-what happened?" cried one of the kids.  
Lilium suddenly felt very weak and fainted.

When she came to she was in her usual room.  
"We thought you might end up being telekinetic" said Nancy, who was sitting by her side.  
Lilium shivered.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she said, feeling scared and out of sorts. Nancy sighed.  
"We didn't want to worry you if we didn't have to. I hope you don't mind if we try to figure out how you can do what you did?" asked Nancy carefully.  
"Can you make it go away?" she asked miserably. Nancy was surprised by the question. As far as she was concerned it was a miracle, something to be joyful of having. She shrugged.  
"See how you feel about it after a while, ok sweetie?" she said and kissed her pretend daughter on the forehead.

Lilium was soon subjected to more and more experiments. She had less time to be a teenager and started to resent all the time spent trying to figure out what was going on inside her head.  
If they had been more careful then maybe things would have been different, but alas they paid no heed to her growing aggravation.  
Lilium was trying to cut through a tree in the latest experiment. She could do it, she knew she could do it, But she couldn't concentrate.  
The voices kept whispering to her.  
_Kill them, why don't you kill them? You know you want to... They make you so tired. If you want to rest all you have to do is kill them...  
_"SHUTUP!" she screamed suddenly grabbing at her ears. The scientists looked at each other.  
"Are you alright?" asked Nancy.  
"I... Yeah I just..." she couldn't tell them. She was afraid. So she ran away.  
"Wait!" said Nancy and made as if to go after her but one of the scientists held her back.  
"Let her calm down before you talk to her" he said with reason.  
Nancy nodded and bit her lip. Something was going on and it was not good.

When Lilium finally told them about the voices they assumed she had developed a mental illness due to improper care as developing foetus. Nancy was sent to solitary confinement as punishment. Lilium had never felt so alone. When they came to administer the drugs she refused to take them. They were surprised at first.  
"Why don't you want to take your medicine?" asked a man.  
"I'm NOT crazy. I won't take them. Not unless Mama is here!" she said firmly. Scared of what might happen to her if she took the drugs was instinctual.  
"We don't think you're crazy. You said yourself you didn't want to hear the voices. This will help" said the other man calmly.  
Lilium eyed them suspiciously but took the medicine anyway.  
Suddenly she felt dizzy. She fell to the side, a man caught her. In her drug induced state she saw him as a looming monster. Feeling scared and trapped she tried to push him away but her physical arms wouldn't move. She began to cry.  
"The studies didn't say she'd react like this" said the man holding her, he was very worried.  
"I'll call for Nancy, just stay here with her" said the other man and rushed off for help.  
Lilium didn't hear what they were saying. All she could hear were the thousands of whispered voices in her genetics, urging her to kill. In her current mind set she thought the man holding her was the embodiment of the voices, constraining her. Trying to strangle her and make her kill.  
_I can't use my physical arms but maybe I can use my psychic arms..._ she thought through the haze. With an almighty shove she pushed outwards. She didn't see the man smashed against the wall, dead before he hit the ground. The blood coated the wall and the floor in thick oozing puddles. Lilium saw the blood from her place slumped on the floor. Her heart beat faster as though it were a bomb about to go off.  
"Oh my god, Lilium!" screamed Nancy when she saw the blood. Lilium only saw monsters coming after her, not her beloved Mama coming to help.  
She exploded in a spray of blood. Her middle was torn to shreds. Nancy's last thought was only that she should have loved Lilium just a little more and maybe, just maybe this wouldn't have happened. Then she was dead, another corpse rotting on the floor.  
Alarms went off and everyone was evacuated.

Lilium woke up cold and naked, in a tiny cell. A voice came on over a speaker telling her that she was wanted for the murder of Nancy Pilgrim and Alastair McKenna. She almost fainted again when she heard that her Mama was dead.  
_You killed them, just like I knew you would..._ came a smug voice from inside her head.  
"No" she whispered aloud.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed.

The trial found her guilty and she was sentenced to death. They decided to make it public, so that scientists could study how to kill one of her kind and how long it took her to die. She had her hands bound and was pushed forward into a guillotine. They all stepped back. Lilium realised that after everything she'd been through and no matter how good a girl she'd been she was doomed. Bitterness filled her. And to think they said she killed her Mama! Tears fell hot and fast down her cheeks.  
"Mama, I'm sorry" she whispered. It was then that she lost her sanity.  
Lilium easily tore apart the guillotine; throwing shrapnel into the crowd was a breeze. Killing came to her as easily as breathing. It was so natural. She laughed all the while.  
The voices suddenly made so much sense and the images too.  
She began to sing the song of her namesake.  
When everyone was dead and the place was quiet she looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Welcome back... Lucy" she said and began to laugh.


End file.
